Miniature Mugiwara
by MyrieChan
Summary: Luffy and the crew get caught up in a fight with a bounty hunter with devil fruit abilities. Luffy ends up getting shrunk into his 7 year old body, how will the crew learn to cope with a mini Luffy running around causing trouble? Set before Water7 but spoilers for Luffy's past with Ace and Sabo. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! this is my new One Piece story! just a little idea that came to me, you gotta love the plot bunnies :D

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OP! Oda Sensei does!

so onto the first chapter!

* * *

"Mugiwara! I will take your bounty! The 100 million beri bounty is mine! Nyahahaha!"

The rather chubby, red-faced bounty hunter screamed confidently at the Strawhat pirates. His many followers were already boarding their ship Merry-Go, drawing their weapons.

"Oi, Marimo wanna see who can take down the most hunters?"

Zoro smirked arrogantly at the question

"Only if your up to it Dart-board brow"

The two men easily took out about half of the enemies crew with their attacks, causing the rest of the crew (Nami, Chopper and Usopp) to let out a sigh of relief. Robin continued to sip at her coffee. These enemies were push-over's and their assistance would not be needed in this fight. The only person who wasn't happy was the captain.

"Zoro! Sanji! You meanies! Don't leave me out! I wanna beat them up too!"

"Well hurry up then!" came the reply from the other side of the deck.

"Gomu-Gomu noooo gataling gun!" the energetic captain easily punched several enemies off the side of the ship as he smirked confidently, before a deep voice spoke out from behind him.

"Your open, Mugiwara"

"Luffy! Watch out!"

The bounty hunter leader had taken his opportunity while Luffy was distracted to crawl across the deck, behind Luffy and snap a kairoseki handcuff around one of his ankles.

"Ah! Teme! Gomu-Gomu no….haaaaaahhhhh" The pirate captain dramatically sunk to the floor, quickly being drained of his power.

"That idiot!"

Shocked the whole crew immediately turned to face the bounty hunter, ready to take him on and rescue their captain, but before they could do anything the man placed a glowing hand on Luffy's head making him pass out.

"Kahaha! Now witness the powers of the Toshi-Toshi no Mi! How many years shall he lose?"

"A devil fruit!?"

"Hmmm….How about 4? No, too small… 7? Wait, 10 is a good number. Yeah 10"

"What the hell is he on about?"

"Let go of Luffy!" Zoro growled dangerously before leaping forward slashing his katanas at the man, who was forced to take his hand away from Luffy's head to dodge. Seeing that most of his crew was gone he quickly retreated to the safety of his own ship.

"I will be back one day for your bounty Mugiwara! Mark my words!" He screamed as his ship started to sail away. Sanji, Zoro, Nami and Chopper all ran to the edge of Merry to go after the bounty hunter but were stopped by some of Robin's arms that had barred their way.

"Damn Onna! Let me through!"

"Take that back Moss-head! Robin-chwan is perfect in every way!"

"It seems as though Captain-san is going through some kind of transformation and may be in need of some medical assistance" Robin explained to the crew. Chopper gasped and ran to Luffy's side to examine him before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Guys! Help! Robin was right! We need a doctor!"

"You're a doctor" Usopp kindly pointed out

"But its just kairoseki right?"

"N-no Luffy, he…he's shrinking!"

"What!?"

The crew followed Chopper to their captain's side to see that he was indeed getting smaller. Eventually, when Luffy stopped shrinking he looked like a child and his ankle was small enough to simply slip out of the restraint. He looked very young, probably about 7 years old.

"N-no way…"

"I believe it was our enemies devil fruit powers that he mentioned…how interesting"

"How can you be so calm Robin!?"

"Oh yeah…he said something about 10 years…"

"Luffy looks like he's gotten 10 years younger! That has to be it!"

"So the guy had a devil fruit that can take away years of your life, hmmm, that makes sense"

"S-so, what do we do?"

Zoro gave a heavy sigh, "We can think about that later, but it probably involves finding that Toshi-Toshi guy" He scooped up the tiny Luffy in his arms, surprised at how light he was and let Chopper lead him to the medical bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! first off I'm sorry this is later than i expected to update T_T life just tends to get in the way of fanfiction! but also thank you soooo much for the feedback i got on the first chapter! I wasn't really expecting so many people to read it, i feel epic right now :') thanks for that!

well ONWARDS! TO CHAPTER 2! hope you like this one just as much as chapter 1!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! It's entirely Oda-Sensei's :D

* * *

Luffy slowly woke up from his nap; he had dreamt that he had eaten a huuuuggee mound of really yummy meat with Ace and Sabo (and drooled all over his pillow). So naturally when he woke up and realised that it had only been a dream he felt hungry, his stomach growled ferociously at him, demanding food.

"Aceeee…Saabbbooo…m'hungry" He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, before giving a wide yawn. There was no reply.

"Huh?" He looked around the small room; there was a desk with vials of strange looking liquids in each of them. There were shelves of neatly stacked books on different types of diseases and he was lying on a soft, squidgy bed. This was DEFINITELY not the tree house, they didn't own random stuff like books.

"Boshi?" He had a slight moment of panic before he found his hat on the desk resting on top of a pile of open books and he sighed in relief. He stretched out his rubber arm clumsily and snatched the hat off the table, knocking the top book onto the floor in the process. The small child put the hat around his neck with the string, as it was still too big to fit well on his head and occasionally slid over his eyes, especially when he needed to see where he was going. Now he just had to find his brothers so they could explore the mystery place he had woken up in. Oh yeah, and he also needed to find food. He slid off the bed and ran bare foot to the door, went on his tippy toes to turn the handle, before heading off in a random direction.

"Accceeeeeeeee!Saaaabbbbbbooooo! Where are youu!?"

* * *

Chopper heard Luffy's cries and found him wandering around the ship

"Luffy! Your awake!"

The small boy was grinning like a maniac and salivating at the mouth.

"Uhh, Luffy?" The rest of the crew had also appeared and were watching the scene with interest.

"Meshi!" Luffy happily exclaimed. He started winding up his right arm in preparation for an attack. "Gomu-Gomu no…" Chopper realised what was happening and screamed, covering his head with his hooves.

"Uwwaaaahhhh! N-No I-I'm not food!"

"Pistol!" But Luffy's arm completely missed Chopper, hit the wall on his left, rebounded and hit Luffy square in the forehead.

"Huh?" The little reindeer slowly pried open one of his eyes to see what had happened,

"Hahahahaha!" Usopp and Sanji were on the floor crying with laughter and Nami was laughing into her hand while Zoro and Robin were unsuccessfully trying to suppress their own laughter at the boy's attempt.

"Hahaha…that was…haha...pathetic" Zoro managed to bite out through his laughter.

"Shut up!" Luffy shouted at them, angrily. He blindly threw another punch, this time aimed for Zoro but it hit Usopp in the side of the head, giving him a lump on his head as well as making him face-plant the floor, which caused a fresh round of laughter.

"Aww but I have to admit you are pretty cute like this" Nami knelt down beside Luffy scooping him up into a hug. Sanji scowled at Luffy, burning with jealousy.

"Gah! Let me go! I don't even know youuuu!" Luffy struggled, squirming his way out of Nami's grip and making the whole crew freeze.

"You don't recognise us?"

"Hahaha you're so weird…mmmm…I'm hungry"

"I'll take that as a no"

"Hey Luffy you don't have a clue where you are do you?"

"Nope" at his simple reply, Usopp gave a confident smirk

"Well young one, I can tell you that you are now…on the pirate ship of the GREAT CAPTAAIIINN USOPPPPPPP! HAHAHA!"

Luffy just stared. There was an awkward silence.

Then Luffy broke into a bright grin "Does that make me captain now? I did just kick your ass"

"THAT WAS FLUKE!"

"so…"

"NO, I'm captain!"

"bleh" Luffy stuck out his tongue at Usopp "Well, I don't need to be captain of this ship anyway! I'm gonna be pirate king someday and I'm gonna get my own crew that are gonna be waaayyyyyy awsomer…er than your crew"

The crew sweat dropped, undecided whether they should be insulted or flattered. Nami hit Usopp round the head, causing a second lump to form on the other side of his head.

"You idiot! Now look what you've done! Luffy hates us now! He doesn't even remember who we are so next time we port he'll probably run away or something!"

"Luffy's going to run away!?" Chopper screamed out

"um...guys?"

"no Chopper, we'll get Luffy back to normal before that happens"

"Zoro! How the hell can you be so calm in this situation?!"

"Guys"

"Well would you prefer it if I was freaking out like the rest of you?! That won't solve anything!"

"Guys!"

"WHAT?!" they all turned and shouted at Usopp at once

"where's Luffy?"

* * *

Dun Dun Duuunnnnnn! keep the reviews coming! and I'll try to update soon!

Myrie x


	3. Chapter 3

soooooo...have I really not updated this story since the end of November? GAH! IM SO SORRY! -hides- I would say that I will try and update more frequently...BUT that didn't really work last time so no promises! Anyway I'm glad that you peeps like this story- there will be chaos in future chapters. not this one but I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!

-LuffyGirl- this is before the timeskip, and before the water 7 arc so no Franky, or Brooke. But Ace is still with us! 3 :)

Chapter 3!

* * *

re-capp, (since i haven't updated in so long)

_"Zoro! How the hell can you be so calm in this situation?!"_

_"um…guys?"_

_"Well would you prefer it if I was freaking out like the rest of you?! That won't solve anything!"_

_"Guys!"_

_"WHAT?!" they all turned and shouted at Usopp at once_

_"where's Luffy?"_

* * *

There was a short silence as the crew thought about the places they would be most likely to find Luffy before turning to look at Sanji.  
"if that chibi rubber bastard touches one bit of food-" the crew never heard the end of the threat as the angry cook slammed open the door of the galley.  
"NOOOOO!"  
"well that answers one question"  
Zoro snorted at Sanji's cry of despair "typical"  
The crew walked into the galley to find the meal Sanji had been in the midst of preparing, gone.

* * *

Luffy stared in shock at the endless sea that stretched put as far as the eye could see. He swallowed his large mouthful of meat and dropped the kebab stick on the grassy deck out of shock before sparkles appeared in his eyes.  
"the sea!?"  
He turned and spotted Zoro appear through the door, calling the rest of the crew to the deck.  
"this is actually a pirate ship!? That wasn't a lie?"  
The green haired man nodded in response  
"I'm on a pirate ship? So cool...wait, how did I get here? Did you kidnap me?"  
"oi oi what are you trying to say about us?" Usopp murmured irritably  
"hmmm last thing I remember is being in the treehouse, but no ones supposed to know that exists it's a massive secret! How did you fi...oops" Luffy realised what he had just said and covered his mouth with his hands.  
"what treehouse would this be?" Robin inquired with a small amused smile.  
Luffy began to sweat profusely and looked away with large guilty eyes.  
"t-treehouse? W-what treehouse?"  
'he's always been this bad at lying!?' went through the minds of all the members of the crew.  
"anyway! Tell me where Ace and Sabo are!"  
"huh?"  
"you kidnapped them too right?"  
"Ace... Ummm" the crew looked at each other slightly uncomfortably, what the hell were they meant to say? Yeah your brother is 20 years old and a well known criminal? Sanji helpfully changed the topic away from Ace.  
"who's Sabo?"  
"my big brother!" Luffy stated proudly  
"eh!? Another one!?" the crew reacted with surprise  
"well Ace is my big brother too, but he can be really mean sometimes" the child pouted  
"I think I need to get my ears cleaned. There's no way Ace could be mean..."  
"yeah haha water left in my ears from my shower earlier" Nami leaned her head to one side tapping her ear.  
"where are they!?" Luffy insisted, it was obvious to the crew that he wasn't about to back down anytime soon and paused trying to come up with a valid excuse.  
Usopp sighed heavily and put a hand on younger Luffy's shoulder, suddenly taking a deadly serious tone.  
"Luffy, there's something we need to tell you, so listen close. Ace and uh...Sabo have both been kidnapped by evil pirates"  
"What!?" Luffy looked up with fear in his eyes.

"_What_?" A dangerous killing intent could be felt from Nami, she had her arms folded and a deadly glare as if daring the sharpshooter to continue with his lie. Usopp let out a small squeak and turned back to face Luffy.  
"Y-Y-Yes. Uhhh….although you don't remember we um…took you with us to help us rescue them. So you have to stay here on the ship with us. Once we find and defeat this villain we will send you and your brothers back home!"  
Luffy started tearing up  
"will they be okay?"  
"Ah crap! d-don't cry!" Usopp waved his arms in front of Luffy's face. Zoro rolled his eyes and knelt down to Luffy's height  
"as long as we get there quickly, I'm sure everything will go back to normal. There's nothing to worry about so don't cry okay?"  
Luffy looked up at Zoro, sniffled and nodded his head bravely. He was going to rescue his brothers no matter what. Chopper took Luffy back indoors and as soon as the boy was out of earshot Nami turned on Usopp,  
"what the hell was that for?"  
"yeah shitty marimo since when were you in on Usopp's stories?"  
"since Usopp actually has a point for once"  
"Oi-"  
"we need find that Devil fruit user who did this to Luffy, this should keep him quiet for a while."  
The crew was silent in thought for a moment  
"I agree with swordsman-san on this- it's the best chance we have right now to get Luffy back" Robin nodded in agreement  
"Your so smart Robin-chwan! I think I'm falling in love all over again!"  
Robin gave a mischievous smile and looked over at Zoro  
"I had no idea that you were so capable with kids swordsman-san"

"s-shut up" a bright blush crept its way across Zoro's face. Great, just great. He was never going to hear the end of this from Sanji.

* * *

and seeing as i love you guys so much (and i feel kind of guilty about leaving you so long) chapter 4 will be up ASAP!

-Myrie


End file.
